I will protect you
by ShippingQueen
Summary: The war has broken out and Mrs. Cartman has taken the Broflovskis in, much to Eric Cartman's dismay. Will he get on with Kyle or will their rivalry cause them all to be caught by the Nazis?
1. Why do we have Jews Upstairs?

**hey guys! this is my first Kyman Fanfic on this website, and i hope its okay!**

******I will protect you******

**Chapter one: Why do we have Jews upstairs?**

**WARNING: i can never stick to one style of writing, so it will flit between 1st person, 2nd person and 3rd person. you have been warned!**

* * *

_**The Cartman house, Nuremburg, 16th March 194****1**_

"come on Eric! We have to be sociable to our new guests!"

Eric sighed.

"mom, there is no way I am going to talk to those filthy Jew rats, even if you pay me!"

"Okay honey, but please don't call them that. the Broflovskis have gone through a lot in the past few years, and we need to show them a bit of kindness in this dark hour. We cannot let another family be evicted and sent to Flossenburg!"

Eric spun around, his eyes looking like burning coals.

"I shall call them what i like, 'Mother' as i am the man of the house, and maybe the Kosher vermin would be better off in Flossenburg!"

Mrs Cartman gasped and walked past Eric without another word. She silently picked up the wireless by the window (much to Eric's objections) and carried it to the cupboard under the stairs. Eric watched, unable to move from sheer anger, as she took the key tied on a piece of tattered rope from around her neck and locked the radio in the cupboard with many other things. she then took the blankets waiting at the bottom of the stairs and climbed the stairs to provide the new family with warmth.

as soon as he heard the door shut Eric was released from his spell. He screamed aloud and punched the ancient couch with all his might. He heard it creak and he stopped, worried that he might break it. His mom said if he broke this one there wouldn't be another and he would have to sit on the uncomfortable dining room chairs.

After he had calmed down a bit, Eric climbed the stairs carrying a bag of cheesy poofs and made for the 'Jew room'.

He walked straight through the spare bedroom over to the window and pushed it open a bit wider. He put the megabag of cheesy poofs between his teeth and placed his hand in the highest groove in the wall he could reach. There used to be a ladder but mom had it removed after she got the room remodeled for the Jews.

He Grunted as he climbed to the small walkway on their roof and tried not to look down. well, he was nearly on the third floors up by now and he had no harness or barriers. when he got to the top he let out a sigh of relief and approached the door cautiously.

It was time to meet the Jews who he would be sharing his life with for the next who knows long.


	2. Meet the Broflovskis!

******I will protect you******

**Chapter two: Meet the Broflovskis!**

**Thank you for the kind reviews so far! I will keep updating when I remember xD**

**WARNING: i can never stick to one style of writing, so it will flit between 1st person, 2nd person and 3rd person. you have been warned!**

* * *

_**The Cartman house, Nuremburg, 16th March 1941**_

Cartman sighed and pushed the door open, nearly colliding with his mother.

"Oh, Eric! You did come to meet the new neighbours!" She hugged him, and he stood there stiffly, not making any move to return the hug.

He stared icily at the family sat in the back of the room, and the man flinched slightly. Cartman laughed quietly. 'What a pussy..' He thought.

"Well Eric, like I was saying to the Broflovskis, they are welcome here, and we are so glad to have them in our house!"

"Nice to meet you." He said in as happy a voice as he could muster.

Cartman smiled a big fake smile and walked over to the family. There was a boy, about ten years old, with black hair and rosy cheeks sitting there, looking at him with a smirk on his face, and a man wearing a skull cap on his head next to him. Cartman's eyes narrowed slightly when he saw that, but luckily nobody noticed. Next to him was a larger woman with red hair, a complete contrast to the man, and unusually red lips.

"Well, anyway, I better introduce everyone!" Mrs Cartman said, Cheerily. "This is Isaac Broflovski, but everyone calls him Ike." Mrs Cartman points to the boy and he gave a little wave. "This is Sheila Broflovski.." The woman gave him a big smile. "And this is Gerald Broflovski." The man shakes Cartman's hand heartily.

"There is also-"

Mrs Broflovski was interrupted by a flushing sound coming from one of the other 'rooms'*, and a teenage boy, around the same age as Cartman, with a shock of blood red hair emerged from the next room. He blushed when he saw that everyone was looking at him.

"Am I interrupting something?" he said, tentatively.

"Eric." Mrs Cartman said.

"This is Kyle Broflovski."

Cartman dropped the bag of Cheesy Poofs.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: There is the second chapter! I am pretty happy with the story so far.**

*** when I say rooms, I don't mean rooms like you and I know. I mean it is one big room, with paper thin barriers that you could hear a pin drop through. There are three 'rooms', as you will see in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading my story. if you like it, maybe leave a review and follow the story, as I will be updating soon~!**


	3. Thinking

******I will protect you******

**Chapter three: Thinking..**

**there is swearing, be warned..**

**Thank you for the reviews so far! I have a sudden urge to do more, so 2 updates in 2 days for you guys!**

**WARNING: i can never stick to one style of writing, so it will flit between 1st person, 2nd person and 3rd person. you have been warned!**

* * *

_**The Cartman house, Nuremburg, 16th March 1941**_

Cartman scrabbled on the floor to pick up the bag, blushing slightly at his mistake. "S-sorry! butterfingers!" He let out a nervous laugh. and Ike smirked at him. Carman glared at him and glared, but Ike just laughed under his breath.

"I can go back into the bathroom if I'm interrupting something." Kyle said, turning around.

"No, Kyle dear, don't worry. I was just introducing everyone. This is my son, I was telling you about him a while ago." Mrs Carman said, calling him back.

"Cartman, nice to meet you." Cartman said, reaching out to shake Kyle's hand. Kyle looked at his hand as if it was going to attack him, but as the rest of the family was watching, he shook his hand, if somewhat feebly.

* * *

***Cartmans POV***

So now there are Jews living in my house. great. fan-fucking-tastic. Why does that bitch have to be so kind to everyone? This means we could be arrested at any moment, and I don't like that feeling AT ALL. Four Jews living directly overhead, two of them daywalkers... I better start locking my door at night.

But the boy. Kyle. The ginger spawn of the devil. I am apparently supposed to be friends with him? Not likely.

*flashback*

"now Eric, I want you to be kind to our guests. No calling them dirty Jews, or Satans children, and DEFINITELY don't mention the Hitler Youth. we don't want to upset them." Yeah, blah blah blah. shut up bitch, go and sleep with someone or something!

"And Eric." She called him back as he started to walk away. "Hmm..?" I said, not interested at all. "Be especially nice to Kyle. He is going to need a friend through all of this, and I don't think his family will be enough. I'm not asking you two to be best friends, joined at the hip, but.. try."

I spun on my heel and looked at her in disbelief. I opened my mouth to say something, but I saw the pleading look on her face and closed it again. "Fine.." I said, barely audible, as I slammed the door to my room.

*end flashback*

I am never going to be friends with that ginger, green eyed, stupid, cute Jew. W-wait, did I just say cute? Huh, I must have been in the sun too long on parade today..

* * *

***Kyles POV***

I hate this attic.

Hate it hate it HATE IT.

What I wouldn't give to be back in my old neighborhood, hanging out with Kenny. He was gone within the first WEEK. His family packed up all of their belongings (which wasn't much) and hightailed it out of Nuremberg. He was the first person I had a crush on. It wasn't love, but there was certainly something..

Mother says that we are ever so lucky to have survived for so long, but it is only due to the McCormicks. they said we could stay in their house after they had gone and we had some other nice neighbors. there was Nazis everywhere, and mother was getting more and more paranoid, so one of our neighbors told us about a nice lady, just her and her son living in a house, and that she had agreed to take us in. We moved in about 2 weeks later, ant that is how we got to today.

Being cooped up in an attic.

That kid. that fat, ugly Nazi. why did my heart speed up when I shook his hand? I mean, I am no stranger to my sexuality, but.. Him? Seriously? He would kill me at the first chance he got! But... I just don't know. We shall see, won't we?

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: There! are you happy people?**

**Thank you for reading my story. if you like it, maybe leave a review and follow the story, as I will be updating soon~!**

**And if you think of ways to help me improve my story, post it in the reviews! if you have an ide and want it to be a surprise to everyone, feeel free to send me a PM.**

**I bid you adieu. Shippingqueen 3**


End file.
